With the development of electronic technologies, portable consumption electronic product is becoming more and more popular, such as cellphone, handheld game player, navigation device or handheld multimedia entertainment device and the like. Generally, these electronic products will use a linear vibration motor for system feedback, such as call prompt, message prompt, navigation prompt of a cellphone, vibration feedback of a game player etc. Such widespread application requires the vibration motor to possess high performance and long service life.
The linear vibration motor in the prior art includes a base having accommodating space, a vibrating unit located in the accommodating space, an elastic member which fixes and suspends the vibrating unit in the accommodating space, and a coil fixed on the base. The magnetic field generated by the coil and the magnetic field generated by the vibrating unit interact with each other, so as to drive the vibrating unit to move reciprocally and linearly to generate vibration.
In order to increase elasticity of the elastic member, the linear vibration motor adopts two staggered elastic members which respectively clamp the vibrating unit. Each elastic member includes a fixing arm fixed on the base, two elastic arms bending and extending from two ends of the fixing arm respectively and surrounding the vibrating unit, and two connecting arms bending and extending from ends of two elastic arms respectively and surrounding the vibrating unit, the connecting arms are fixed on the vibrating unit.
However, the two elastic members are oppositely arranged, after one elastic member is welded to the vibrating unit, when the other elastic member is being welded to the vibrating unit, since the fixing arm of the welded elastic member blocks the connecting arm of another elastic member to be welded, resulting in that the connecting arm cannot be tightly fitted with the vibrating unit, thereby leading to risks of poor welding.
Therefore, a new linear vibration motor is necessary to solve the above-mentioned problems.